Alone
by sagacity
Summary: A short story about a doll. Guess who the doll is~ Read & Review pls.


A/N: This is my first fic here. Pls read & review. Enjoy ur reading  
  
Any characters you find here belong to me, although there is one that isn't. It's the doll in the story, he belongs to square.  
  
Alone  
  
By Sagacity  
  
As I tilted my straw hat upwards, I moved closer to the misty window. I used my left hand to clear the mist on the window and sighed as I saw the outer world. It was late Christmas. The snowflakes outside fell slowly from the sky, painting not only the road in pure white, but also the whole village. I glanced at the dazzling snow, which was reflecting the sunrays, in admiration. Hot tears filled my eyes suddenly, as I saw children holding little presents from their parents.  
  
Christmas is not for me. It never is. I am an ordinary black mage doll, with black face and glowing eyes. Therefore I always wear a yellow straw hat to cover up my face. Although I look a bit clumsy with my baggy trousers, my mage staff goes well with my attire. Or should I think more positively? Maybe someone will adopt me today. I have been an orphan for ages. Making my way through the spiderwebs and dust, I cuddled up in a corner of the shelf and sobbed.  
  
Ding-ling-ling! The bell at the top of the door rocked back and forth, causing a high pitched ring as a girl opened the door. I immediately returned to my original position, and held my breath.  
  
"Mama, I just wanna have a doll!" cried the girl, pulling her mother's shirt vigorously.  
  
"Hannah, behave yourself in public!" scolded Hannah's mother, tucking her long blonde hair behind her shoulders. Hannah folded her arms in anger and made a face.  
  
"I want that black mage doll, Mama. You promised that I could have anything I like!" bellowed Hannah, stamping her foot on the ground of wooden planks. She was ready to throw a tantrum at anytime, and so Hannah's mother groaned a little and frowned. My heart thumped heavily. Someone wants to have me! I crossed my fingers, shut my eyes and prayed.  
  
The long-haired blonde rolled her eyes and stared at me. Hannah ignored her mum and gripped me in her fingers. Hannah's mother thought there was no point in arguing and so she nodded her head in resignation.  
  
* * * * *  
  
As I entered Hannah's room, a streak of light at the doorway pierced my eyes. It was more elegant than I had imagined. There was a chandelier hanging from the ceiling with pieces of crystals dangling as the door was closed. The dim light from the chandelier gave a cosy and comfortable feeling. I tried to search for the other toys and was eager to meet them. I jumped down from the desk lightly, landing on something soft and comfortable. I kneeled down a little, trying to examine it, it was one of the paws of a teddy bear!  
  
I staggered backwards as I saw the repulsive sight. What had happened? Legs, hands and dead bodies of toys were lying around. Who was that ruthless? My mind grasped for answers as I walked through the bodies, searching desperately for a reason- and for some way to alleviate the sweaty anxiety that settled over me. Would I be the next victim? Would I end up as one of them?  
  
The door swung open, and there stood a silhouette. I swallowed heavily. It was a person in trench coat.  
  
"It's time for the experiment to start," it was the same sweet voice I had once heard. I stood frozen, as if my feet were glued to the marble floor. She stepped towards me slowly. Her innocent face turned into a sinister one as she narrowed her blue eyes and gave a cunning laugh. I shivered, my heart a twisting knot in the chest. I could not believe my eyes when she took out a knife from her side pocket and smiled again.  
  
A/N: How do ya feel? Any kinds of comments are welcome. And juz a piece of note, the doll I describe in the story refers to Vivi, well... it has nothing to do with him though, nope... actually... the personality of the doll is quite similar to Vivi. I luv Vivi very much! But I just can't help with the ending. 


End file.
